


Transcendent

by lark1997



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), It doesn't count if it's done over force bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lark1997/pseuds/lark1997
Summary: Three short scenes I wrote for a friend, I will try to add more scenes at some point





	Transcendent

**Author's Note:**

> Three short scenes I wrote for a friend, I will try to add more scenes at some point

**“Join me…” the words that echoed around her head, getting louder and louder, the noise filling her body.**

**“Join me…” the words that spoken with such passion echoed around her heart, getting more and more intense, the feeling filling her soul.**

**“Join me…” the words would never leave her, but as long as she could hear them, feel them, she would always be reminded of how close she came to betraying the people she cared about, how close she came to betraying her ideals.**

**She knew she only had moments to collect herself before someone came to disturb her and drag her from Han’s - her - cabin to the bridge. She pulled the image of him into her mind, his face, his bare chest, and a dreamlike smile passed across her face. A knock on the door wiped away her smile, shattered her thoughts, she sighed and turned to face the rebel leader.**

#########################################################################

_ “Join me…”, every night he relived that moment, watching her turn away from him again and again.  _

_ “Join me…”, every night the words echoed through the empty shell of his body, reminding him of how alone he was. _

_ “Join me…”, every night he felt the silence that followed those words, begging for her voice to enter his life again. He lay there, picturing her in his mind, and then he heard her, as softly as falling ash, “I’m here.” He opened his eyes, and there she was, both here and yet not here, but with him all the same, she ran into his arms and spoke, words as strong as rock, as hot as fire, “Here I will join you, in every sense, but not in person, not until this war is over.” _

 

**She hated that she had no control over this force bond, that she could never start the connection, but now that she was here, now that she could feel his hands on her bare skin, she didn’t care, this was something she would sacrifice her control for. When she was with him, control was one thing she felt she didn’t need, with him there was nothing she needed, nothing more than his arms around her, his mouth on hers, his cock inside her.**

#########################################################################

**The doors to the command centre opened, revealing Ren standing by the console, content watching his fleet destroy the last of the Rebellion ships. “You came!”, he said, his eyes bright, his face shining. Rey started to walk towards him, forcing herself to take each step slowly and not to run straight into his arms, foot by foot she moved towards him, towards his arms, towards his lips. Finally she was there, cocooned by his arms, surely now she could allow herself this simple pleasure, with the war almost over.**

**“I’m here to join you, to end this war”, she hated the words as soon as they left her lips, not for what they said, but for what they didn’t. She looked up into his eyes, felt every beat of his heart, heard his every breath, and wished she could stay fixed here forever. Rey forced Ren back onto the console, her hands running up his back and pressed a kiss to his lips, “I love you” she whispered as she typed in the self destruct sequence and smiled, knowing that her final moments would be in his arms.**

 

Seconds later the explosion engulfed the ship, and, one by one, both fleets, First Order and Rebellion alike, became little more than ash.


End file.
